


Oblivion

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depressed Frodo, Gen, Poetry, a little fluff, post- Return of the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignorance is the only bliss he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

He used to look like a sunflower

Loved to smell them

And pick them too

Frodo was

A-happy-go-lucky-drunk-on-youth-and-summer-holidays

Type of hobbit

 

But now

He has changed

And not for the better

Sunken eyes

Hollow cheeks

Gray complexion

The-deep-in-denial-say-it-ain't-so-everything-is-fine

Type of depression

Takes its toll

 

He wakes at dawn

To go strolling along

Trail after trail

There was a map

With a big red mark at the bottom left corner

"X marks the spot to whatever your heart desires."

The store keeper had said

Frodo follows the directions loyally

But in the end

You can't lock happiness in a chest

You can't bury satisfaction under miles of dirt

You can't find peace below a big red 

X-marks-the-fucking-spot

 

He returns at sunset

As always

Bilbo greets him on the porch

Routinely smoking his pipe

A little too high 

On homecoming weed

He's in one of those

Dr-Bilbo-Baggins-therapist-extraordinaire-here-tell-me-how-you-feel

Type of moods

But what Frodo really needs is the

Uncle-Bilbo-is-old-fuck-wasted-and-is-going-to-say-'goodnight'-that's-it

Type of moods

 

"Frodo my boy," he beckons

"Yes?"

"You know one day, you're going to have to come to terms with all that has been said and done. 

You are aware of that, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well until that time comes

I will gladly live

In oblivion with you."

 

The young hobbit 

Smiles a crescent moon smile

He's glad Bilbo understands

It was starting to get lonely

Living in the

Single-house-scenery-less-forever-nightfall-and-the-lights-just-won't-turn-on-the-candles-refuse-to-burn-and-I-would-really-love-to-see-another-face

Neighborhood that was

Oblivion

 

 

 


End file.
